


Can we talk?

by Anonymous



Series: Short Fics! [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Gen, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation After A Fight, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey Tim,” Dick said with a tired grin, holding up a bag of food as a peace offering. “I got you the dumpling you like so much. Can we…” he trailed off, momentarily losing that spark of confidence. He cleared his throat and tried again, looking unsure. ”Can we talk?”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Short Fics! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	Can we talk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaelae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaelae/gifts).



> This is for Alaelae, hope you like it! 😌😌😌

Someone was knocking on the door.

Tim turned his head to the side and looked at the dark wooden door, puzzled. Why was someone knocking anyway? Tim averted his eyes and looked back at the calendar glued on the wall. Perhaps he’d forgotten to cancel the usual take-out.

He _groaned_.

Yeah, it was probably a takeout.

Tim slowly uncurled from the sofa, knees creaking as he stood up and walked to the entrance. All while wincing from the crick in his neck. A side effect for the many hours of constant research, in his effort of trying to bring a drug ring down.

His skinny _(you’ve dropped weight Master Tim, Alfred would probably say if he saw him)_ looking hands reached out for the wallet, and with a new determination, Tim walked to the front door. His anxious mind was already playing an excuse.

What he didn’t expect was seeing, on the other side of the door, his brother, Dick whom Tim hadn’t talked to in weeks.

“Hey Tim,” Dick said with a tired grin, holding up a bag of food as a peace offering. “I got you the dumpling you like so much. Can we…” he trailed off, momentarily losing that spark of confidence. He cleared his throat and tried again. ”Can we talk?”

 _Why are you here?_ Tim wanted to ask, inquire, demand. He opened his mouth to say something back, perhaps one of the many comebacks he had replayed while he showered. Words that Tim had wanted to yell at him during their fight. but the second Tim opened his mouth, his throat struggled to comply.

All that _anger_ and _resentment_ he had been harboring for months disappeared. He felt something else. A feeling of _loneliness_ and _sadness_ took place. The same feelings Tim thought he had buried a long time ago resurfaced.

“Tim?” Dick asked, bringing him back to reality. Tim gripped the door harder, in his failed effort to get a grip of his emotions.

A small sob came out of his mouth.

The bags Dick was holding fell out of his grasp spilling all its content to the floor. The smell of Chinese takeout reached his nose. But that wasn’t what mattered. It was the feeling of being hugged, after months of self-imposed isolation, from one of the people Tim had been missing the most

“I’m so sorry Tim,” Dick whispered. He was wearing the same cologne Bruce used to wear. It only made Tim cry harder. “I should have never said that to you. I’m sorry-”

“I thought you didn’t care,” He said between sobs, letting out of that despair out. Kon had once said crying was cathartic and now there he was, following his late friend’s advice. He would be fucking proud. “I thought you had left me behind-”

* * *

“This is disgusting,” Damian declared, scrunching his nose in distaste. Out of all the things he had been expecting when Todd asked him for back up (after the fight Todd had with Grayson over _Drake_ of all people), having to watch how Grayson and _Drake_ being victims to their own pathetic emotions was not one of them.

“Disgusting.”

“This is called forgiveness little bat,” Jason said while crossing out his arms. Damian only hoped he fell off the roof, for making him waste his time with _this_.“How about you take notes on the subject, will ya’?”

“I will not be subjected to the pathetic nature of humankind-”

“Spare the TED-talk squirt,” Jason ruffled his hair, ignoring the way Damian shrieked something along the lines of _“vengeance!”_ and _“murder!”_. He rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the scene playing not too far from him.

Something inside his heart ached.

 _Uh,_ he thought while looking at the bright star he searched for every night. _Five months after you left and now I’m the rational one, trying to keep the family from falling apart?_

He huffed.

He only hoped Bruce would be proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
